snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Charely Potter
Charely Ashton Potter is a pure-blood wizard, currently serving as the Headmaster at the Primary Wizarding School in Edinburgh, Scotland. He was once a Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before graduating. After some time in Norway he returned to England, working at Level 7's Gobstones Administration at the British Ministry of Magic. Charely Ashton Potter was born (3 August 2039) in Devon, England, to Eli Charlus Potter, an Auror and Missy Potter (née Urquart), a wizarding naturalist. He was named after his great-grandfather, Charlus Potter. Charely also has a younger sister, Selena-Rose (born 2047), cousin Christopher and nephew, Luc. In the winter of 2063, he had his elder son, Wade from his late partner Eve Elisabeth. In the summer of 2082 twin daughters Elisa and Alana from his ex-fiance Victoria Maroon. With his wife Elizabeth they had twin sons, Kennedy & Bennett through New Years Eve 2093-94. Through Wade he gained two grandsons, Thadius & Darius II, along with granddaughters, Daisy & Tierra. Throughout his life, Charely's relations with his parents were good, who made sure to instill good behavior and manners in him as he grew. Weeks before he turned eleven, Charely received his letter to Hogwarts where he was sorted in the house of Hufflepuff. His parents were skeptical at the discovery, given their family background of being sorted in either Slytherin or Gryffindor, but were nonetheless proud. The family eventually moved to Bucharest, Romania during Charely's sixth year. At Hogwarts, Charely had excelled in Astronomy and Defense Against the Dark Arts before Quiddich took over. Within two years of playing as Chaser he was offered the position of Quidditch Captain before a serious injury to his rib cage led to him having to pass the title and sport to his disappointment early in his third year. While recovering he focused on his studies (improving at Potions) and took to the many adventures with his many friends outside the castle, and in the dormitories where it was common for the students to conveniently lock themselves in, being unable to attend classes. Charely was also the first to discover the Tree House in his early years, prompting others to follow him to its location. and due to popularity maintain it's a presence for many years to come. Charely's studying helped him achieve 10 O.W.L's, and later 7 N.E.W.T's allowing his graduation in 2057 (Term 10). Graduating with a satisfactory amount of O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts, Charely went to follow in his father's footsteps to train as an Auror. After his father's and later grandfather's death however, grief overtook Charely as he resigned just a year short of successfully completing the training. To overcome his grief, he moved with his long-time girlfriend and now partner, Eve Elisabeth, out of England to Norway, where he took up the sport of flying once again playing Quidditch after many years of its absence for stress relief. Eventually, his flying gains the attention of the Quidditch team, Karasjok Kites, '''gaining a spot as a Chaser before becoming official within a year. Charely retired his Quidditch playing early after his son, Wade's birth, wanting to spend time with his family. Charely started working at a private shop, one that geared towards Muggle surfers, and Wizard flyers. He learned to surf with the help of his co-workers, something he is later thankful for after the next stream of tragedies. Charely's mother, Missy, was gravely ill, with an undiagnosed condition, that caused her skin to age faster than normal, and her mindset to deteriorate. It had been theorized that she had been attacked since the signs of aging and odd babbles that is unmistakable to a toddler weren't visible until her latest return in search of another mythical creature. Perhaps she had found it and was suffering side effects, but without any recall of such a scenario, the family was at a loss and faced the difficulty in having her sent to St. Mungo's. She spent a year there before being declared untreatable, quietly passing away in 2067. His younger sister, Selena-Rose, took the death the hardest, taking a very cynical view on life ever since. Charely placed his inner aggression at everything into his work, helping him cope and eventually run the shop. By now he had drastically grown from the eager, adventurous boy into the calm self-reliant man. After Eve's disappearance, however, he nowhere else to turn, instead of focusing on being there for his son, forgoing the plan to enroll him in a muggle primary school, instead of on teaching Wade with the help of Aunt Selena-Rose and her husband Walter. It wouldn't be for another year that Wade stops asking about where his mother is, seeing as no one really knew. And another three years for Charely to move on, in the meantime enjoying the moment in watching his son grow. Nearing the end of the 2070s his son Wade's increasing sleeping behavior habits had them make the decision to relocate for him to attend his former school, Hogwarts before it got worse. He was forgiven for the 'drastic move' later on, though he had to endure his sister's attempts to keep them visiting longer. Charely found work at the Ministry, in the Gobstones department. After two years of working, he met a lady, Victoria Maroon, within their Games & Sports Department over coffee. Through a series of dates, their families grew closer throughout the years. Their household began increasing as her own son, Bart moved in along with Luc and Wade's girlfriend Indy. During the summer of 2082, following Wade's graduation, Charely and Vic had two daughters, Alana and Elisa. They had both remained committed over two years and were planning their futures together as a real and complete family. Recent events had their relationship put on hold, for now, or forever they didn't know at the time. Eventually, Victoria moved on to marry Cosgrach Culloden, who became a stepfather to his daughters. It would be a little while before he would move on as well. On Halloween of 2084, Charely became a grandfather to Thadius Potter. He is currently invested in his work with expanding the Primary Wizarding School as Headmaster after a few years as only their Sports Coach. In Halloween of 2086, he received a granddaughter, Daisy Potter. By the end of winter in 2089, he receives news from Wade about another grandson Darius, named after his own grandfather. Throughout these years Charely got close with Elizabeth Tanner, who taught Music & Music Theory at the school before officially dating early 2087 after a series of dates. During the summer of 2090, he proposed to her and she happily accepted. Following the end of the school term in 2092, he would relinquish the position of Magical Games Coach and oversee the production on the newest school, St. Drogo's Secondary School following the confirmation on Alana being a Squib. He was disappointed by the news of his daughter being a Squib but turned that energy into making sure she had enough connections as she grew not wanting to send her off into the muggle world without any hopes of integrating into the wizarding world. Early 2093, Charely was proud of the birth of his newest granddaughter, Tierra. Soon that same year, he would find out Elizabeth was expecting twins, Kennedy & Bennett, who were born on New Years' Eve 2093 and New Years Day 2094, respectively. Things continued well with the family until sometime after the holidays in 2099. A mist had overtaken Hogwarts, and he was saddened at the disappearance of his grandson, Thadius, who was taken with another student. The following school term he became heartbroken after Taddy was discovered to have passed away months earlier and was reunited with the family. The disappearance alone was eerily similar to the circumstances surrounding his first partner, Eve, Wade's mother who disappeared only to never to be discovered. He and Beth would continue visiting his son and grandchildren even more after the funeral took place. Even in the darkest moments, Charely would find the strength to keep a brave face and support his family. Education & Employment History '''Primary Wizarding School *Headmaster -'' 2083 - Present'' *Magical Games Coach - 2083 - 2092 British Ministry of Magic -'' 2079 - 2083'' *Gobstones Administration Office Shore You Can -'' 2064 - 2079'' *Manager - 2070 - 2079 *Sales Associate for Muggle Surf/Wizarding Broom Shop - 2064 - 2069 Karasjok Kites -'' 2060 - 2063'' *Professional Quidditch: Chaser Bulgarian Ministry of Magic - 2057 - 2059 *Extensive training as Auror Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - 2050 - 2057 (Term 4-10) *Quidditch: Chaser for two terms O.W.L Results= |-|N.E.W.T Results= Category:Class of 2057 Category:Hufflepuff Category:Alumni Category:Professional Quidditch Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Characters Category:Department of Magical Games and Sports Category:Pureblood Category:Quidditch Category:Hogwarts Category:Primary School Staff Category:Primary School Headmasters Category:First generation